1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method of accurately and efficiently forming the bridge portion of a frame for eyeglasses to correspond to the configuration and dimension of a predetermined wearer's nose to prevent slipping of glasses down the nose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyeglasses and frames holding such eyeglass pieces have been in use for many years. Such frames include a wide variety of designs but include a common design characteristic. The bridge portion of an eyeglass frame is common to all such conventional frames regardless of their design. The bridge portion serves to at least partially support the eyeglasses as it rests on the bridge portion of the nose of the wearer. The interior surface thereof is curved in somewhat a concave configuration so as to adapt to the outwardly protruding nose bridge of the wearer.
The prior art contains numerous structures and designs intended to overcome the well-known "slipping" problem wherein the bridge portion of the eyeglass frame slips down the length of the nose to a point where vision is obscured or the eyeglass frame literally falls from the nose. The most common occurrence is when the glasses become slightly displaced and, therefore uncomfortable, on a continuous basis. The wearer of the glasses has to therefore constantly readjust by pushing the glass frames back onto the bridge of his nose.
The following U.S. patents are all directed to overcoming such problems by providing or forming such devices to securely grip the bridge portion of the nose by the bridge portion of the glass frame. Such patents include Mastman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,053; Fernandez, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,592; and Hilbert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,750.
While the disclosures of the above-noted patents relate to generally optical devices and/or methods of forming such devices, there still is a need in the optical industry for a precisely dimensioned and configured bridge portion for eyeglass frames which will accurately fit the bridge of the nose of the wearer.